Thankswhatever
by ArchLucie
Summary: Kaidan brings Shepard home to introduce him to his first Canadian Thanksgiving. Lots of fluff! Post Mass Effect 3.


A/N: Happy Thanksgiving Canada!

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you've never heard of Thanksgiving," said Kaidan still in shock at the revelation. "You were born on Earth. How could you have gone your whole life like that?"<p>

This was the second time since they got on the shuttle that he had brought it up. Shepard loved the man but he was starting to get a little annoyed with the third degree.

"How hard is it to understand? We didn't have Thankswhatever in London. The whole thing sounds kinda pointless to me, to be honest. Gluttony and excess. And when you're abandoned at six and thrown out onto the streets, holidays aren't exactly the happiest of occasions."

Kaidan felt guilty for asking after his explanation. It was much more direct than the first one he gave. Of course, it all made sense now. Shepard never had the love and support that he took for granted. He never had a family to celebrate with or presents under fake trees or twenty course dinners on the second Monday of October.

"When you spend your childhood eating out of dumpsters behind filthy Chinese restaurants, you tend to miss out on things," he added just to turn the knife in the Major's heart.

If Kaidan felt guilty before, now he felt like crap. But if nothing else, he was up for the challenge of making up for his soul mate's lost youth. What better way to start than by introducing him to his favorite holiday.

He loved Thanksgiving. It was like Christmas minus the obligation of giving presents, lies to children, and an over abundance of commercialism. It was the autumn altered leaves, the nip in the air signaling the oncoming storm of winter, and time with the people he loved most.

They spent the next thirty minutes on the shuttle in silence. Kaidan with his guilt and Shepard trying to figure out how he got roped into this trip in the first place. Kaidan took the hand that was resting on a muscular thigh and intertwined their fingers. Shepard looked over at his ashamed expression.

"That's how...," he thought staring into those big brown eyes. He leaned over and kissed his cheek. Shepard wasn't keen on affectionate displays but that's how much he loved him. In that moment, he couldn't help himself.

The house smelt like pumpkin pie when they arrived. The whole family came over to greet them. Mom, siblings, aunts, uncles, cousins. They both reveled in the love and the dotting attention. Even Shepard had to admit, it brought a satisfying warmth to his chest.

After a toast of white wine, Kaidan led them to his childhood room. There were a few model ships hanging from the ceiling, a small bed in a corner, and an old dresser on the opposite wall. The window overlooked the backyard and English Bay.

They changed out of their fatigues into something more casual, both eyeing each other while they did. Shepard didn't own anything with sleeves but his N7 jacket and his dress blues. Neither seemed appropriate enough for a chilly Canadian day.

"Did you bring an extra sweater?"

"You are so lucky you married a boy scout," Kaidan replied, tossing him and nearly worn out dark blue Alliance sweatshirt. It smelled like him, sweet and salty mixed with a confident musk.

"You and I are going to have to try out that bed later, Major," he snickered back.

"Only if you promise to be quiet," he smirked.

"Come on, K. You know I can't do that!" They shared a soft laugh and a quick embrace before heading downstairs.

They mingled their way back into the crowd. While they were gone, everyone had decided to go ice skating in town. Shepard had never been and was hesitant, but he reluctantly agreed after Kaidan promised he'd make it worth his while.

Shepard was a natural at everything he did. Kaidan wasn't surprised that after twenty minutes, he was skating circles around half the people out there. He even caught him smiling a few times when he skated around with his niece. Sure he busted his butt a few times, but Kaidan was always there to help him up and give it a comforting squeeze.

"You're gonna be sore tomorrow," Kaidan warned on the ride home.

"If I am, it better be because of you and not those darn skates," he whispered in his ear. Kaidan leaned over and rested his head on Shepard's. It was accompanied by sighs of contentment.

Carol, Kaidan's mother, noticed them through the rearview mirror. Five years ago, she had begun to think that her son would never find someone to settle down with. Then, Shepard walked into his life and she was grateful. Her son's happiness was well worth the wait.

They arrived home after dark. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving, so they all enjoyed a late lite dinner. Afterwards, the kids bundled up and went exploring the backyard with flashlights. Carol started working on three different desserts for tomorrow's feast, and the men made their way onto the porch for beers.

Shepard settled into a comfy chair. Kaidan plopped himself on his lap and snuggled up to him under the blanket he had brought with him, hands in curious places hidden out of sight.

They talked about "man" stuff. It started with hockey which Shepard didn't really follow. Then they moved on to politics which Shepard had had his fill of from his Council seat. And ended with women which Shepard obviously wasn't that into. Not that he didn't like women, Kaidan just blew every one he had ever been with out of the sky.

Shepard woke up the next morning with Kaidan's lips all over his body. Fingers teasing his inner thighs, teeth nibbling collarbones, tongue dancing like the Northern Lights they had witnessed the night before.

They tumbled down the stairs for breakfast. Carol had spent weeks putting up all the decorations. Browns, oranges, yellows, and reds painted every surface. Pumpkins and turkey's staring you in the eye everywhere you look. A display on the table had real fruit pouring out of it.

Kaidan's eyes grew wide when Shepard reached down and grabbed a bright red apple. He shook his head as his eyes begged him to put it back.

"Oh, no dear. Those are just for decoration. Here have one of these," said Carol as she held out a slightly less attractive apple from the fruit basket on the kitchen counter.

"Sorry," he replied.

"It's fine, no worries, dear."

"What is that...thing?" he asked Kaidan, pointing to the funny shaped wicker cone on the table.

"It's a cornucopia," he answered.

"No, it's weird," he replied in a low voice as he looked around to make sure nobody was within earshot.

Kaidan just smirked at him as he pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"Eewww, get a room," said a high-pitched voice from behind them.

"He's, uh, at that stage were kissing is gross. I heard him say that to his mom and dad last night, too," he said reassuring Shepard that it wasn't just them.

"Little brats! And you want some of those?"

"What's wrong with having little Shepard-Alenko's running around?" he asked with a shrug.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" hollered his eavesdropping mother from the other room.

"Welcome to Thanksgiving!" he quipped pulling Shepard back in for another kiss. This one was a bit more drawn out and full of slippery, swirling tongues.

"Eewww, get a room," said a gaggle of children that had snuck up behind them.

Shepard turned around and gave chase. He grabbed one and hung him upside down while he tickled his back. Another kid grabbed his leg from behind before "tackling" him to the ground. In an instant he was at the bottom of a kiddy dog pile.

If Kaidan had ovaries, they would have melted, or jumped out, tackled him for real, and conceived of some babies right then and there. Yeah, he definitely wanted some little Shepard's running around.

After a breakfast of eggs and some cured meat everyone called back bacon, the boys took the kids outside to entertain them while the women got to cooking. Out of nowhere an early October snow began to fall.

Shepard couldn't help but stare as the pure white snow accumulated on Kaidan's obsidian colored hair. The salt and peppered pattern made him look incredibly distinguished. Shepard had to look away occasionally to keep from doing some tackling of his own.

After a few hours of doing more running around than either of them had in months, they went in to check on the girls. Unfamiliar smells poured through his nose as the door opened. His mouth began salivating involuntarily.

"How's everything going in here, ladies?" asked Shepard.

"We're running a little behind schedule. We might have to push lunch back to two," replied Lynn, Kaidan's very pregnant younger sister.

"Anything we can help you with? You should probably take a rest," he suggested.

"If you could stir this sauce, it would be a BIG help," she replied. "Kaidan, mom needs help with the dressing."

He picked up a big spoon and starting stirring a delicious tasting sauce. When Kaidan was out of earshot, Lynn started in on him.

"Soooo, mom says you guys are thinking about kids," she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"We've talked about it," he replied with a nervous chuckle.

"I know you've taking down Reapers and things, but raising children will probably be the toughest thing you ever do. Probably the scariest too. I don't mean to discourage you, because they're also the best things!"

"Uh, thanks. I guess," he mumbled.

"I know Kaidan will be a great father. And he loves you.

I guess what I'm trying to say is that if your scared, it's okay. If everyone who was scared to have kids never had them, then we would've died out a long time ago. You know?"

He nodded awkwardly as Kaidan rescued him with a spoonful of some sort of yummy casserole. "Mmmm!"

"Good, right?" he asked.

"Very. I'm getting famished in here."

"Would you boys set the table?" asked a voice from behind them. They both nodded and headed to the dinning room.

"We only get to use the good china four times a year, so be careful," Kaidan teased.

"Hey, that guy deserved to get plates thrown at his head! He messed up my order, twice!" explained Shepard. Kaidan just laughed at the memory of a cowering server on the transport ship.

"You don't think I can set a table?...Well actually you're right, I've never had a dinning room table. Or china," he said examining the flower-rimmed plate in his hand. "Are they all this...girly?"

"Afraid so," replied Kaidan as he straightened the silverware that Shepard had put down haphazardly.

"Let's never get china..." he said as he stood behind Kaidan and gave his neck a peck. "We should, uh, probably wash up for dinner, no?"

Without waiting for an answer, he took Kaidan by the hand and led him up the stairs to the bathroom. After steaming it up, they headed back downstairs. Everyone was gathered around the table when they hit the dinning room. They both avoided eye contact with the awkward stares and headed to their empty chairs. It felt like they were horny teenagers who just got caught in the backseat of their parents' car.

"Now that everyone's here, let's get started," said the family matriarch. "I want to say a few words first. This is my first Thanksgiving without Rob in thirty-six years," she said with a sniffle, "but I am so thankful that all my kids are here with me today.

"I am thankful that we are all happy and healthy. I am thankful to the men and women sitting around this table who fought tooth and nail to give us back our lives. I am thankful for this over abundance of delicious food.

"And I'm thankful for you, Commander. For finding my son, for making him happy, and for saving us all. Without you, none of us would be here now," she said as she raised her glass in his direction. Everyone's glass followed suit.

After a few rounds of toasts which mostly ended with Shepard's praises, they gorged themselves on savory food and sweet desserts. You could literally taste the love with which they were prepared.

An hour later, they all headed out for a walk along the shore. The children collected shells, the adults strolled hand in hand, and everyone burned off a few calories.

"What'd you think about your first Thanksgiving? It wasn't too horrible was it?" asked Kaidan.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," he apologized. "It was worth the thirty-three year wait."

"I'm so happy to hear you say that," he said as he wrapped an arm around Shepard. "Can't wait till next year."

"If we don't bring a kid, they may not invite us," he replied flashing Kaidan a sideways grin.

"We, uh, should probably get on that. It might take awhile, although I'm sure if we made an announcement, hundreds of people would be willing to give The Savior of the Galaxy their first born child."

"I'm not too sure about that," snickered Shepard.

"Really? Mom was more than willing!" They both shared a deep laugh at that. "Does this mean your not scared anymore?"

"Of course, I'm scared, but Lynn talked some sense into me. She reminded me that I took down and entire Reaper army. And that with you by my side, I can do anything. Even conquer Thankswhatever."

"Thanksgiving!"

"That's what I said," he replied as he pulled Kaidan in for another kiss that drew an "eewww" from all the nearby children. "Best Thanksgiving EVER!"


End file.
